Many types of tractor loaders have been provided which are capable of being quickly mounted on a tractor and removed therefrom. Conventional "quick-attach" tractor loaders normally comprise a mounting frame means which is permanently secured to the tractor and a tower assembly which may be removably mounted thereon. A problem associated with the conventional tractor loaders is that the vast number of tractor makes and models require a tremendous inventory of the loaders to be maintained to enable the loaders to fit the various tractors. For example, some types of tractors are longer than others while other types of tractors are wider than others. Further, the positioning of the front wheels on the various tractors varies considerably.